A moment before forever
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Al x Mei. Set before "Honeymoon Nights". Everything was about to change.


Alphonse looked at himself on that big mirror. He was all alone now. Edward had already left, after making fun of his clothes for the event and trying to give him marriage advice, asking if he was sure to really "make the deal with the shorty". Ling was also there with them, making jokes about him marrying into the Chang's family and their reputation of being hard to deal and drive their husbands crazy. How could two married men could be so silly was beyond his understanding.

He touched the collar again, trying to put the buttons on their places. He was wearing black pants and a red and golden tunic, like all wedding clothes for the grooms on Xing. Maybe it was too tight or the discomfort on his throat was made out of stress. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. He inhaled deeply one more time, imagining the hundreds of people who would be outside and how his mother-in-law expected everything to be perfect and honorable. He spent the last weeks decorating his vows on Xingnese. He didn't want to mess it up. He didn't want to disappoint Mei in any way. Oh, God. After so much time together, they would be finally alone. On their chambers, in private. He felt the air abandoned his lungs one more time.

What he should do?! He couldn't ask about sex to his brother or anyone else. It was just too personal! He had studied about that matter, since the first time he felt his body hot and responding to his beautiful and lovely girlfriend. He knew how babies were made and the mechanical of things, but how could he survive being alone with her?! Mei was perfect. In every way. A brilliant mind, such a talent and brave warrior, he couldn't even make a list about everything he loved on her. And… that body. That petit, fit and curvaceous body that would make him, a grown man, feel like a horny teenager. She would press herself entirely on him, would kiss him for hours if they had the time. There were never fear or shame on those dark eyes.. Even being as inexperient as he was she was ready to make love since the beginning. Everything he knew about physical contact he learned together with her.

How would she react if he was a failure on their honeymoon? What if he wasn't good enough for her expectations, not only about sex but about everything! Was he going to be a good husband? Were they going to argue like Edward and Winry? They had never raise their voices to each other and Mei could easily kill him with her bare hands! Was his salary as a researcher for Amestris being enough to support them, his wife being a princess? Ling said they could live in the chambers Lan Fan used to be as the Captain of the Guard, but what about a family properly? How many kids Mei said she wanted again?! Was he able to be a good father someday?

They were about to take a gigantic step and he wanted everything to be perfect. He always walked by her side, full of pride. It took a while for him truly believe that she accepted to be his wife. He was such a boring nerd. Alphonse wanted to give Mei happiness in every single aspect. But was he even able to do it?

He sat and put his hands on his face. He thought about it so much, taking everything in consideration before ask her hand, but now things seemed so beyond his control. He wanted his father close. He wanted his Mother to help him with those damn buttons. And see them smiling on the ceremony, together with the rest of his family.

- Alphonse? – the sweet and known voice reached his ears, making this thoughts go away.

- Mei?! – he stood up, surprised. She was already wearing her princess wedding gown. It was more exquisite than her mothers and sisters described on those meetings that seemed endless. A one piece dress, white with small details of red and gold, symbolizing purity and the colors of Xing's Royal Family. The body was filled with tiny shining crystals, lacy sleeves going pass her delicate hands, a Xing's ruby on her neck. The dress was completely white again on her hips, ending on long tail. She was wearing a tall ponytail, her long dark hair on a braid he wouldn't even know how it was put together. A delicate and solitary yellow flower in the middle of that dark cascade seemed to reunite everything. – What are you doing here?!

- I… - she seemed a little shy. For the first time. – I wanted to see you.

- Is everything okay? – he came close to her, worried.

- Yes... I just… needed to see you. – she touched his face. – To check if you were really here.

- What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere. – Alphonse kissed her forehead. – Are you planning to run away on this dress?

She finally smiled at him, making his heart at peace.

- You're so beautiful, Mei.

- Really? I feel like a silly doll. I can't even move properly. – she looked at herself, giving a little turn. – But you're very handsome yourself, Prince Alphonse.

- Oh, don't call me that! Is strange!

- But that's what you are, from now on. At least, if you want to continue this. - he came even close and held her hands, before kissing them.

- I'm not going anywhere. You?

- Neither.

- Good.

Alphonse smiled, before kissing her. Maybe it was the occasion, maybe the longing of not seen her properly on the days before, maybe it was all the changing that was happening for them just a few minutes away, but that kiss felt entirely different. A lovely blush on Mei's cheeks when they separated.

- I… I need to go. Mother and sisters are waiting for me. I said I forgot something on my bedroom.

- You should go. Don't want your mother putting guards on me today.

- Just... let me do this. – her delicate fingers fixed the buttons of this upper vest. He looked at his soon-to-be wife as the storm at his chest and brain had stopped with her mere presence. – There. All ready.

- Thank you. – he put a thumb lightly on her lips, a trace of crimson was there before. – I ruined your lipstick.

- It's all right. It was too much anyway. – she whispered on his ear. – You can take off the rest later.

His face was red as she ran graciously back to the door. The crystals on her dress glistering to the sunlight that was coming from the big windows. She looked like a fairy or any other mythical or magical creature. Alphonse's heart hurt with the weight of his love for her.

- Alphonse. – she stopped by the door.

- Yes?

- Thank you. For choosing me.

Mei smiled and left before he could answer her back.

And all his fears instantly disappeared, as he remember he was about to spend the rest of his life by her side.


End file.
